Habits
by A-ya Halloway
Summary: S!verse fluffy one-shot. Ghirahim is always such a brat when I write him I swear...


Merg, I haven't updated here in for friggin' ever! I'm really sorry about that. I've been... busy. Anyway, thanks to my peeps on Tumblr, I've gotten my spark for writing back! Woot! So yeah, this was a little thing I wrote for the Spandex!verse fandom. I'm only just now getting around to upload it here though heh. To anybody who's waiting on that Happy Endings story- I promise I'm working on it! I haven't given up on the story! I just took a _long _break. Sorry again. Enjoy the fluff for now!

* * *

Ghirahim was so bored. His master insisted on having a bath at least twice a week. It was true he had the pleasure of watching Demise strip and be wet along with his nakedness, but such a treat was dissatisfying when he could not touch. The demonic sword did toy with the idea of exciting his master with his own nude body, but when Demise wanted to be left alone, trying to excite him would result only in punishment. And not of the pleasurable kinky sort.

So he was left to kick his fabulous feet back and forth through the air while he waited on the floor beside the elegant bath. Pouting as he watched Demise enjoy the warmth of a bath without him.

Demise himself was only growing annoyed however. Especially, even with his eyes closed and head leaned back against the beige tiled floor, away from Ghirahim, he knew the sword was pouting. The longer that went on, the more annoyed the Demon King became. It took a lot of willpower not to just snap and rage at the sword, but it did managed to keep his temper long enough to just say.

"Ghirahim?"

"Yes Master?" The Demon Lord inquired eagerly.

"Out."

Taken aback, Ghirahim sputtered out, "What? But Master-"

"Out" Was the firm interruption he received. Ghirahim obeyed his master though, leaving the bath with a huff of indignation, while Demise gratefully sank back into the water; at peace at last.

As Ghirahim stalked away from his master's bathroom. He was silently fuming about being sent away like any common servant. The Demon Lord wanted to be amused and he was going to get what he wanted! A wicked smile carved itself onto the pale face of Ghirahim as a plan formed unhindered in his mind on how to be both entertained, and to repay Demise for this insult.

With a slight hiss, somewhere else in the castle's servants quarters, Link slid into his own bath of lukewarm water. Demise required the skychild to take baths to keep him from smelling like one of Ghirahim's unpleasant creations. Unlike his master's lavish rooms, his bath was an iron bucket with water he had to warm himself if he wanted any sort of warmth. It was well worth the effort however, when the slight warmth relaxed away the tense muscles in his arms and lower back. He would never say this to his masters, or aloud in any way, shape, or form, but he felt that they worked him far too hard for a regular human. Especially when they decided to interrupt the chores they set out for him in favor of using his body as their own personal plaything (which technically it was, but that was beside the point now wasn't it?)

Anyway. He had barely finished scrubbing off the outer layer of grime on his body when, out of nowhere, Ghirahim yanked him out of the tub, and- with a sadistic grin that scared Link shitless- snapped his fingers and the room dissolved into red, orange and yellow.

A good ways away from where Ghirahim now stood in an empty room, Demise was finding himself wishing he had made sure that the sword would not become so flamboyantly rebellious as he glared at the former hero that lay across his chest. The child futilely trying to stutter out apologies as he attempted to move off of his master.

Finally, the demon king, so irritated with the situation, grabbed hold of Link and dropped him beside the bath onto the floor.

Neither of them moved or said anything in for a few moments as they both took stock of the situation. Link wanted nothing more than to be hiding under the covers of his bed. Head buried in the pillow out of embarrassment and shame. Demise wanted to finish his bath in peace, but was certain that Ghirahim would find another way to amuse himself at his expense.

The former hero assumed (correctly) that now was not the time to be in the same room as Demise and proceed to try to leave. Only to freeze Demise called his name.

"Yes Master?" Link replied with a grimace. Then wiping the expression away as he turned to face the demon.

"Ghirahim will no doubt try something else to get on my nerves if he sees you leave. So instead you will stay and help me finish my bath."

Inwardly, Link winced at the mere thought of staying here, but he had no choice. "Yes Master." Was he could say when he shuffled over to seat himself on the floor behind Demise's head. He faltered a moment when he realized he couldn't read any of the labels on the vials of various soaps, but Demise solved that by waving dismissively at a blue one.

Whatever the liquid in the concoction was, it made Link's hand practically freeze solid when it touched his skin. But he didn't dare complain. Thankfully however, when he placed his hands in his master's hair, the chill was chased away by the warmth that radiated from it.

There was silence for perhaps what was only a few minutes as Link ran little hands through the hair. He couldn't help but be fascinated by how it didn't exactly feel like hair. More like a warm river, made of very fine thread. Thoroughly, the former hero spread the odd shampoo over all the hair he could reach. Gently-but-firmly onto Demise's scalp as well. While Link continued on his ministrations, the demon below him relaxed almost completely under those wonderful fingers.

The cleaning did not end there though, after Link washed out the soap from the demon's hair, Demise handed him a wash cloth with the order of, "The scales as well Boy." And of course he did as he was told.

Like the hair, the scales were not like he thought they would be. Even after having clung to them on numerous occasions, Link had been to busy to get a good feel for them. The scales, while thick and durable, bent both closer and away from the black skin underneath rather easily. They also were not as sharp as the looked, the edges actually rounded- except for the very tips. Still, Link was careful not to not to prick his finger, or bend them too far. But he had to admit, it certainly help with cleaning. '_Maybe though, it's because master is so relaxed.' _Link thought to himself as he finished one arm and began on another.

"You are better at this than I would have thought." Demise mused aloud softly.

Link jerked at the sudden noise, having been used to the quiet. Blushing and almost pausing, but kept going as it obviously pleased his master.

"... I would sometimes help my... Loftwing clean from under his feathers." He murmured back, just as softly. Both of them then fell silent again as Link started to finish.

Even though the former hero tried to focus on his task, the mention of his old invaluable partner dredged up memories of flying above the clouds with Zelda. Of being free; and, of course, his failure to save everyone else from whatever had become of them. The guilt and homesickness was simply to much for him to ignore and, in his distress, stopped his work.

Demise, who had closed his eyes to better enjoy the child's care, blinked open again and peered curiously to see what was wrong. At the sight of him, barely holding back tears, the demon king lifted a hand to the back of Link's head and drew Link in for a kiss.

At first Link's eyes were open wide with shock, but they fluttered closed under the gentle pressure. He was unsure why his master was suddenly being so kind to him, but he just sat there and basked in the attention. His negative feelings falling away as he gave in completely and kissed Demise back. The chaste kiss lasted no longer than a few moments, but it was enough for them both.

It wasn't much later when Link found himself without a chore since Demise's bath was done and his master was drying away the last of the water even as he watched. Glancing down at himself, Link grimaced at his nude body. The last thing he wanted was to start wandering through the palace without any clothes.

Demise noticed this, and before Link could pluck up the courage to say anything, he stated, "You had better hurry if you are going to stay with me tonight." Chuckling lightly at Link's bewildered look. "I do not feel like letting you attempt to find your own room as you are right now." Link blushed lightly and scurried after his master. Smirking at the last thing Demise said as the door closed.

"And perhaps Ghirahim will learn something from being left out."


End file.
